Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panels have gradually attracted the attention of people due to characteristics such as wide viewing angle, high contrast, fast response, and advantages such as higher luminance, lower driving voltage and the like over inorganic light emitting diode display devices. Because of the above-mentioned characteristics and advantages, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panels can be applied into devices with display functions such as mobile phones, displays, laptops, digital cameras, instruments, and the like.